


现任

by ShenDUYANkong



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:41:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22453597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShenDUYANkong/pseuds/ShenDUYANkong
Relationships: Choi Siwon/Kim Jongwoon | Yesung
Kudos: 10





	现任

崔始源不仅仅是一个艺人，他的家庭背景同样也注定了他的感情不会像常人那样随心所欲。经历过年轻气盛为爱孤注一掷时期，步入中生代的他愈发稳重，也接受了婚姻不太可能由自己做主的事实，但这个过程并不顺利，遇到的人多总有些是不怀好意的，与其为了善后焦头烂额倒不如独善其身到了约定的年纪顺从家里的安排进入人生的下一个旅程。

独身禁欲近三年，崔始源的确让人省心，不过他是一个品尝过情事欢愉的成年男人，又处在一个充满着诱惑和欲望的世界，身边总会有人大胆沉沦，过度克制的结果只能是在有需求时折磨自己罢了。所以在朋友们的建议下，崔始源决定寻一个固定床伴，一个合拍安心不需要费心结束的床伴。

在所有近乎苛刻的条件限制下，那个人的模样逐渐清晰起来，是金钟云。事实上最初朋友们提到床伴时他第一时间就想到了金钟云。

圈子里不少人都扮演着男女通吃的角色，或自愿或被迫。金钟云身边就有不少，当然，他也是其中之一。金钟云向来是一个温柔谨慎的人，所以如果需要一个省心的床伴或者恋人，他的确是一个不二之选。

选择他，还因为崔始源知道金钟云跟金希澈的秘密，也看得出他们分开后把一切平衡的非常好，如果不是偷听到他们分手时的对话，他或许跟其他队友一样，对他们曾经的关系一无所知。

当然也因为金钟云的谨慎，他不会轻易把自己交付出去。崔始源自然清楚这一点，不过他有自信让炙手可热的金钟云做出他想要的选择。

自从定好了目标，崔始源就对金钟云展开了攻势。比起其他对金钟云有心思的人，他有着巨大的优势，他们是队友，他从开始就享受着金钟云的偏爱，十几年的相处他也更加了解金钟云，只要开始参与这场竞争，拿下奖品只是时间问题。

暧昧了大半年，辛勤耕种也到了收获的时刻，崔始源邀请金钟云来家中，接着酒劲提出了自己的想法，如果不出所料金钟云不会拒绝。

“嗯……我喝多了，脑子里有点乱，给我点时间让我理一理吧。”

金钟云喝多了会变得酥软可爱，现在他就嘟着嘴巴掰扯着手指认真思考崔始源刚刚说的话。

两个人坐的近，而金钟云又低着头，加上身高优势，崔始源先看到的是金钟云松软的头发很难看到他的脸，不过崔始源可以想象他的哥是什么可爱表情。

崔始源正盯着发旋出神，金钟云猝不及防的抬起了头，迷离湿润的眼睛整好撞进崔始源的双眼，他听到他说，“我弄明白了，跟我们始源的话是可以的啊。”

金钟云这几年愈发瘦弱也更加有少年气，好好的毛衣也因为身材的纤细而显得松松垮垮，又因为醉酒想不起整理领口下滑，他双手撑着沙发仰头说话，崔始源的视线就这么顺着他的下巴滑了进去，经过锻炼的胸//脯因为酒精的缘故微微泛红，或许是毛衣材质的问题，乳//头早已被磨的红肿挺/立，金钟云的身体在不停的散发诱//人的信号，崔始源觉得下腹一热，急忙移开了视线。

崔始源自认为是个绅士，他们刚刚确定关系，不急这一时。

“始源啊，我是不是应该留下来了，我今晚不走了好不好？”

金钟云的话无疑是在邀请。

什么绅士，一边去吧。

崔始源揽住金钟云用力亲吻，金钟云也不是一个青涩懵懂的人，接吻时双手抚摸着崔始源的胸肌一路下滑不停挑逗，后来直接跨坐在了崔始源身上，扭动腰肢下身不断摩擦着崔始源不断胀大的分身。

  
崔始源从来没想过金钟云会这么骚，他挖到了宝贝，索性任由金钟云主导着这一切。

  
金钟云撑着崔始源的肩膀，结束了这个漫长而激烈的吻，他的双眼早已蒙上了情欲色彩。

  
“崔……我想要……”

  
“哥不累吗，要不下次再做？”

  
即便下身胀得厉害，崔始源还是故作镇定，这些年他最擅长的就是克制，更何况单是想象金钟云坐在上面扭动身体的模样就足以让崔始源发疯，那才是最诱惑他的。

  
看透了崔始源心中所想，金钟云也乐意配合。

  
“你真坏……”

  
金钟云略带惩罚意义的咬上了崔始源的下唇，在崔始源想接吻之前推开了他，从他身上离开，顺便脱了裤子，上半身伏靠在崔始源腿上，纤细的双腿呈跪姿把屁股高高架起，整个人就像一只伸懒腰的猫咪。金钟云把手指放进口腔搅动，似乎是太过深入，引得他干呕颤抖眼睛也沁出生理性的泪水，然后他把湿润过的手指一根一根塞进后穴，大约是许久没有开拓，进入的过程看起来并不舒适，他一直轻微颤抖。金钟云塞进了一连三根手指才开始抽动，他对自己的身体十分熟悉，时不时划过前列腺，即使舒服他却不肯出太多声音，抑制不住跑出来的呻吟又通通被他吞了回去。整个过程，金钟云一直用迷离的眼神看着崔始源的脸，他的另一个小手偏偏按在崔始源的分身之上，崔始源觉得自己下半身要烧起来了，不，是整个人都要烧起来了。

  
“我们崔……嗯…真的好大…啊…我……我要再塞进去一根手指…哈嗯……才行……”

  
“哥……”崔始源吞了一口口水，“我……”

  
“我们崔等不及了吗？”

  
金钟云微微一笑，抽出了手指，带出了些肠液。

  
一切在崔始源看来都是那么诱人，他恨不得立刻狠狠贯穿眼前的人，但金钟云的眼神却不允许他动。

  
金钟云随意揪出崔始源价格不菲的衬衣下摆擦了手，解开他的腰带，崔始源配合着褪下裤子和内裤，解脱束缚的阴茎立刻弹了出来。  
“真的是，吃进去会有些难呢。”

  
金钟云说罢就含住了柱身，适应了一下直接给他来了一次深喉，崔始源差一点交代在金钟云嘴里，津液包裹柱身之后，金钟云起身重新跨在崔始源身上，一手扶着他的柱身一手分开臀缝，引导者崔始源一寸一寸缓缓进入自己，果然是尺寸太大，金钟云露出了痛苦的表情，试了几次小穴才含住一半就在那里不动了。

  
这种情况下，崔始源也受不住，不管三七二十一，扶住金钟云的腰狠狠按了下去，整根一次性吞入，金钟云痛的叫出了声，偏偏进入时划过前列腺，让声音变了调。

  
“不许你动！”

  
真的很痛，金钟云直接掉出了泪水，鼻头也渗出了汗，他靠在崔始源身上缓了一会，才稍微适应过来，金钟云抬头咬了崔始源的喉结，力道足以留下痕迹。  
“这是你不听话的惩罚。”

  
“哥……”

  
“哼！”

  
金钟云避开崔始源的唇，双手按住他的肩膀慢慢开始扭动起来，经历过不少性事的金钟云适应的很快，重新掌握了主动权，带着崔始源在自己体内探索。金钟云仍然压制着自己声音，他仰着头咬着唇眼睛微闭，不知道是痛还是爽，或者两者都有。金钟云一直按着崔始源，拒绝他的索吻，崔始源索性由着金钟云去，扶着他的腰配合他，毕竟他自己也品尝到了无与伦比的快感。

  
随着金钟云一声黏腻的呻吟声，他射了精，精液几乎全部泄在了崔始源的衬衣上。

  
此时的金钟云身体软得不像样，环住崔始源的脖子交换了一个吻。崔始源刚想要反客为主，金钟云却从他身上离开，迅速穿戴整齐衣物，留给崔始源一个吻，就离开了他的房子。整个过程，崔始源认为不超过5分钟，金钟云熟练地可怕，崔始源觉得自己才是被算计的那一个，最后还是靠自己把这股情欲泄出来的。

  
洗完澡，崔始源收到了金钟云的短信。

  
“我不走的话钟真在外面就等急了，下次我会提前跟家人说好的。下次就期待我们崔的表现啦*^_^*”

  
金钟云真是个勾人的小妖精，崔始源是这样觉得。

确定了做sex partner之后，崔始源对金钟云的认知提高到了另一个层次，跟金钟云doi是一件值得享受和探索的美事。金钟云从来不越线，同样的崔始源也必须这么做，虽然两人暧昧的不行也约定好在这段关系期限内只跟对方doi，他却没有办法制止金钟云跟别人见面约会跟别人暧昧不清，越了解金钟云，他就越嫉妒那些人，更何况那个对象可能就是自己的队友。

崔始源想要完全占有金钟云，这是出于男人最原始的欲/望也是因为他似乎爱上了他，而且崔始源知道金钟云会是个省心的恋人。

“这就有些难做了，始源，恋人关系跟我们现在完全不是一个感觉，那意味着我会因为你的某些行为吃醋，会跟你争执，也会让你生气。你想要的那种恋爱我明白，但我不确定如果成为恋人，到时候我们会不会跟现在可以平静的分开。”

不过金钟云还是答应了，因为或许他也爱上崔始源了。

而且，注定了结局的恋情，会让彼此更加投入更加珍惜，即使结局会痛苦，有一段美好的回忆也是值得的。

对吗？


End file.
